


Wandering Hands

by psychophoenix



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Flash Fic, Flash Fiction, M/M, my brain is melted I can't think of what to tag, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychophoenix/pseuds/psychophoenix
Summary: It's no secret that Jeonghan likes to express himself with touches, and Joshua appreciates that fact very much.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52
Collections: Challenge 4: Non-AU





	Wandering Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Largely inspired by that one moment in GoSe Past Life ep.2 where they play limbo and Jeonghan's hand lands somewhere (un)fortunate on Joshua's body lol

One thing that people learn early about Jeonghan is that he likes to communicate via touch. Whether it's a head on their shoulder, a hug, or a hand on their back, the members were quite used to Physical Touch as one of his primary love languages.

Another thing people learn to get used to with Jeonghan is that he has wandering hands. Even the fans are no stranger to Jeonghan's casually groping the other member's butts in public. Quite a few of them have been subject to this one too many times, and on-camera at that. It's just one of those Jeonghan things.

And whenever Jeonghan's hands drift his way, Joshua tends to pay attention.

For instance, during the filming of the Going episode that Seungkwan hosts. They are changing out of their matching brightly colored tracksuits when Joshua remembers what had happened earlier. Their teamwork was unmistakably on point, even to the point where they were practically scheming to secure a win at limbo... and basically every other game they did. Hands were, to say the least, everywhere.

During the last tie-breaker round, when Jeonghan had gone under the bar first, Joshua had to support him practically his entire body. It was then that Jeonghan's hand had wandered a bit too far down south. Laughing it off at the time was Joshua's best recourse as they were on camera, and it was easy to pass it off as an accident. But the rest of the shoot had him hot and bothered, especially when they were playing Twister, and their bodies hovered and draped over each other every now and then. And it all started because of that damn limbo game. 

Jeonghan looks at him impishly, the smile on his face threatening to burst into a laugh. "You okay there, Shua?" 

Joshua looks at him, startled. They thought so much like each other that he swears Jeonghan could read him so easily. "Pardon? Oh, yeah. I'm okay." 

Jeonghan's eyes glint with mischief, and Joshua is convinced that the other is messing with him on purpose. "Sure, okay. Are you positive that you need a hand with anything?" 

Joshua clears his throat, alarmed at the shocking response his body has at Jeonghan's tone of inquiry. "Y-yeah, why do you ask?" 

Jeonghan hums pensively. "Oh, I don't know. I might have felt someone get a little excited when we were playing limbo awhile ago, but that's probably just a figment of my imagination." He looks so innocent saying this, yet the way he bites his lower lip suggests otherwise. 

"Jeonghan, did you grope me on purpose?" 

Jeonghan laughs, amused. "What a wild claim. There were so many things happening awhile ago, Joshua. I didn't know what I was doing with my hands at the moment." 

Sure, like blatantly putting his arm around Joshua's neck, as if he didn't know that they both had certain proclivities about that kind of thing behind closed doors... 

"Okay, whatever you say." Joshua agrees, although he still has certain doubts in his mind regarding how accidental the touch that set him off had really been. 

They're back at the dorms, and after a late-night (more like early morning, really) dinner, the members have all gone to their rooms to sleep. Jeonghan had turned in the moment they arrived, claiming that he was tired and would rather sleep than eat at the moment. 

_"I'll just nap a bit and wake up to eat when my stomach starts growling,"_ he waved at Jihoon's insistence that he at least grab a small bite before sleeping.

Joshua deliberates bringing food to Jeonghan's room, the events of earlier in the day still messing with his thoughts. 

"Hyung, can you go take this to Jeonghan-hyung's room? I'm worried that he might get sick if he doesn't eat." Seokmin is there, holding a covered plate he had prepared for Jeonghan. 

Well, it appears Seokmin's concern has just provided an answer to Joshua's dilemma.

"Sure." 

Joshua enters Jeonghan's room and sets down the plate of food that Seokmin prepared on the bedside table. Jeonghan is sound asleep, his breathing deep and even. Joshua crawls into bed with him, and even in sleep, Jeonghan's body seeks his warmth by curling closer to him, draping one arm over him in a hug. 

"Han?"

"Mhm?" 

"I brought some food for you. Eat when you're awake, okay?" 

"Mkay."

Not knowing how much of that conversation was really processed by Jeonghan, Joshua is lulled to his own sleep by the comfortable position he finds himself in. 

When Joshua wakes up, one of Jeonghan's wandering hands is at work again. It's tracing indistinguishable patterns with feather-light touches on Joshua's thighs, and he feels his body respond at the stimulation. "Jeonghan, what are you doing?" 

"Nothing," comes the innocent-sounding response. 

One of his hand brushes along the rapidly growing bulge in Joshua's pants and Joshua stifles a moan. "Nothing, sure." 

Jeonghan hums appreciatively. "Yup, nothing at all." He playfully cups Joshua's butt and laughs when the other's eyes open in surprise. Jeonghan grips Joshua's hips, and the feeling of Jeonghan's thumb resting on his hipbone has Joshua's head in a tizzy. "Good morning," he mumbles, smiling as he moves forward to press a kiss to Joshua's forehead. 

"Morning," Joshua whispers back. "Did you eat?"

"I did. I woke up a few minutes ago. Thanks for bringing me food."

"You have Seokmin to thank for that." 

"Oh, that's nice. In that case, you still owe me a meal for the one I thanked you for." 

Joshua raises his brows in an inquiry. "Alright, what do you want?" 

"Something only you can give." As Jeonghan's hands start moving to indicate what exactly he has an appetite for, Joshua can't help but appreciate that Jeonghan is so _hands-on_ in expressing his affections. 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read this through that much after writing it because my brain has officially stopped working due to bad mental health funk. Hopefully, this still hit the mark for this challenge and you liked it! Thank you for reading. <3


End file.
